narutoshinobicrossroadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikotsugakure: The Two Lights - 8-12-15
Participants Hikaru Shiroi, Hikaru Yonshi, Yasei Uzumaki Roleplay Guest_YukoAburame: ~The sun rays pierce the window seal to Yonshi’s bedroom. The beams doing well to get into the eyes of young Hikaru. This in itself was a good alarm clock, but not good enough as Yonshi doesn’t get up. He had training today, for the first time since he became a genin. He doesn’t know whom he’s training with exactly, but he hopes they will all be friendly. But first, Yonshi has to get up. Yonshi was never much of a morning person. Yonshi’s father, Akihiko then storms into his room, stick in hand. ~ “Get up Hikaru, you’re going to miss your first day of training, and how would that look on your record.” ~Yonshi simply rolls over, facing away from his father. That’s when Akihiko raises the stick, and brings to down hard on Yonshi’s bare arms. Yonshi jerks up, with a quick yelp of pain.~ “ OK, fine, I’ll get ready.” ~Yonshi says, rubbing his arms.~ “You better, don’t make me come back in here.” ~Akihiko says before turning around and shutting the door rather softly for someone who is angry. Yonshi gets up and stretch, letting out a huge yawn. He walks to his closet and picks out a fresh set of clothes. His typical long sleeve black shirt as well as black pants and sandals completed his simply look. Without taking any form of shower Hikaru heads out to the living room, grabbing a rice bun and greeting his family.~ “Sorry I can’t eat here, I want to get to the training ground early.” ~Yonshi says before grabbing a map of the village that his father always kept.~ “They say it’s at Training Ground A, so I’m going to have to find it. Wish me luck.” ~Yonshi says before jetting out the door, food and map in hand, the goodbye still lingering on the lips of his family. Yonshi puts the rice bun in his mouth before pulling out the map, extending it out fully to locate the training ground. He follows the legend and finds the location with ease, tucking the map in his pocket before lightly jogging forward. Yonshi took a bite out of his rice bun every now and then. He wanted to jog there, so when he did get there his body would already by warmed up for any task that awaits. It didn’t take long for Yonshi to find the place, he didn’t have to jog across town and that’s a good thing. He was slightly out of breath, which meant he was slightly out of shape. He hopes todays training will fix him up just right. He takes a seat near a nearby tree, placing his back against it before waiting for any sign of someone else.~ StevieSkies: �� It was the crack of dawn, but that didn't stop Yasei from waking up. The young shinobi had big plans for the day, and didn't want to waste anytime. He sat legs crossed ontop the table in the kitchen of his household, munching down onigiri like it was nobodies business. The Uzumaki boy finished just as the sun was up, still quite early in the morning. He'd hop off the table with ease and make his way over to the fridge to chug a water bottle before gathering his things. Yasei was already in his usual attire of a brown tank with matching scarf, his brown pants with red trim, and his Ikotsugakure Armband snug around his left bicep. He made a lax walk over to his room to rather what he'd be using for his weapons training. He attached his scroll belt with three red scrolls around his waist. These were unfilled for now. Next, he attached his two surpised beauties, a pair of two blue scrolls in the top notches of his belt. They held the new ninjutsu he had perfected with ease of course. Finally he grabbed his pouch and attached it to his backside and headed for the door to put on his sandals. Something caught his eye though. He saw a glimpse of his bed head in the mirror. "Gah! My..hair." He said with a small frown. His bold red locks were sticking up all over the place like the branches of a dead tree. With a small pouty face, Yasei got through the terror of bed head and fixed his mane to a perfect flow. He smiled boldy and strapped his open toed boots on. Before heading out, he called quietly into his parents room to let them know he would be safe and home soon. The Uzumaki let out a small yawn as he headed out the door, but quickly cartwheeled down the steps to put some pep in his step. Eager as always, Yasei made his way to Training Grounds A, since it was the closest to his home. Once he got there, he started to stretch his body when he heard someone approaching. Excited to see who it was, he quickly sprung up into a tree. From a vantage point, he'd be able to watch the person and see who else would be up this early. Yasei didn't really know who the kid was, but he had to be a recently graduated genin, as he wasn't someone from his class. Suddenly, the boy takes a seat underneath the tree Yasei was hiding on. He held in a giggle as he watched, but quickly felt and heard another person coming. �� Checking in on Underlings LightFang: -Hikaru would be relaxing in a tree on the edge of Training Ground A. He was attired in an assortment of fabrics as usual. They were all layered over each other starting with the black pants he was wearing. He then had a wide sash like belt arround his waist that he would often hide his tools in. This belt had lond leather straps hanging off it which he can use for manueverability and ya'know, they look cool. On his upper body he wore a blue sleeveless shirt under the village flak. And over this flak he had a red shawl to complete the look. At the training ground, however, he normally comes here to watch the other shinobi brush up on their skills. Today he was here to train, however. He was on the verge of learning the next step of the eight gates, and he was eager to get working on that. He knew it wouldnt be the easiest thing in the world, but he felt like he had done harder things in his life. But for now, Hikaru just watched as a few genin made their way into the training ground. A slight grin on his face to see people getting a move on training so early, especially with the sun just breaking the tree line. The first boy seemed to wear a flowy black attire, standard dark clothes for most ninja. Watching this boy Hikaru found himself dumbfounded as the boy was out of breath from just getting here, and even more so that the boy took up a tree to lean on and relax. "Well, that one is lazy.." Hikaru would murmur to himself befor noticing the second boy coming up. He recognised this one, it was Yasei the Uzumaki boy. That boy wore brown and red, the traditional colors of the village. He was familiar with the boys techniques and wondered if he ever perfected that sealing jutsu he talked about the last time they met. He saw Yasei jump up into the tree that the other boy was resting under and decided to intervine and see whats up. Moving from his tree quickly he would transfer to the one the two boys were at quietly. He would sneak up behind Yasei in the tree and whisper, "We hiding from someone Yasei?" He knew saying that would most likely startle Yasei, seeing as he had the drop on him, but maybe the boy had a higher resolve than most. Either way he would continue on with the conversation, "Do you plan to do some training while your here young Uzumaki?" then his attention would go down the trunk of the tree to the boy resting and he would call out, "And what about you sleeping kid, you came to the training field, are you gunna train or catch up on sleep?" Hikaru was very straight forward and outgoing, he didn't need to know people to just bluntly strike up a conversation.- Guest_YukoAburame: ~Yonshi looks to the tree above him as he heard someone talking to him. He saw two people sitting in the tree, two people he didn’t know, but assumed were the people he was to be training with. ~ “I wasn’t sleeping, merely resting. Are you two going to be the ones I’ll be training with?” ~Yonshi says before standing, dusting himself off. ~ Stealing a Student LightFang: -Hopping out of the tree leaving Yasei, who seemed to be meditating or something due to giving Hikaru no responce, he would land in front of the lazy boy. "The ones your training with?" he said kinda scratching his head before getting an idea. This was Hikaru's chance to act like a mentor and have student of his own. Eagerly he would reply, "YEP Uh Huh, I'm your trainer... eh, I dunno bout him though. He's kinda in his own world." He would say pointing at the boy in the tree. "Perhaps we get started without him. So, what kinda stuff are you interested in, tell me your name and specialties all that lovely stuff. Come on Come on." To most people Hikaru would come off as pushy here but he was very eager to have a pupil and teach them a bunch of stuff.- Guest_YukoAburame: ~Yonshi looks at the man in the tree, before looking at the one that just hopped down.~ “My name is Hikaru Yonshi, but I just go by Yonshi to anyone but my family. I’m a user of Earth Release and I specialize in Taijutsu as well as Ninjutsu. I plan to be the best ninja I can be so I can return some glory back to our family. It is a pleasure to meet you sir.” ~Yonshi gives a quick bow.~ “ May I know your name?”~ LightFang: -Hikaru would cock an eyebrow as the boy introduced himself. He would listen to the boys skills and then tilt his head when asked for his name. He would respond, "But you already know it, at least the first part of it. It's the same as yours, Hikaru. The name is Hikaru Shiroi, but just call me Light, for reasons that will become obvious the more you know me." Hikaru would then think a moment before saying, "So you plan to specialize in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, ever thought of using them together? See its a thing people call NinTaijutsu. Its where you use a ninjutsu to increase your taijutsu ability. I personally use on called Body Flicker, i call it teleportation jutsu cause that what its alot like. Anyway you can use that to move at speeds so fast that you become a blur, or even to vanish almost fully, if your fast enough. Would you be interested in learning something like that?"- The Teleportation Training Guest_YukoAburame: “You’re name is Hikaru too? Good thing we both go by different things, or else things would get confusing.” ~Yonshi listens to Hikaru’s explanation of Nintaijutsu and what not.~ “I know about it, but not too much. I want it to be my main specialty. Therefore I have to be fast and powerful. And the Body Flicker Technique sounds like it will really help me in the long run. If you would teach it to me I would be really grateful. “ ~Yonshi says with a smile on his face.~ “But first could you demonstrate the Body Flicker first hand? I would love to see it.” ~Yonshi patiently waits for Hikaru to demonstrate the technique, if he was to at all.~ LightFang: -Hikaru would chuckle a bit at the question placed before him, "Now what kind of teacher would i be if i didn't show you how to do the technique?" He would walk over to one of the wooden posts around the training field that people use to practice techniques on. "Alright so pay attention, first off the handseals for this technique are very simple. Its just Tiger." After saying that Hikaru would form the tiger seal with his hands to show the boy the proper seal. "You first need to make this seal and then focus your chakra. Once that is done you gather it to your feet and legs. Then you will expell the chakra in quick bursts to give you a large rush of speed and reflexes. I'll show you once so watch carefully." Hikaru Would still be forming the hand seal for the jutsu as he began to focus his chakra. It seemed instantanious as the change took over and as if in a flash he had moved from the position he was standing in to being crouched on top of the post he walk towards, these movements were extremely fast like Hikaru had blured out of place and reappeared where he now is. "This can be used to travel short or long distances and can be used immediatly after itself to give repeated benefits. Once you can master the quick moving of the jutsu ill show you how you can use it offencively."- Guest_YukoAburame: ~Yonshi watches closely, taking mental notes on the specific hand sign and the process involved. Yonshi has experience with channeling chakra into his legs and feet, as his Hide Like a Mole techniques requires him to do so in order to soften the earth around his so he can sink into it. The Body Flicker shouldn’t be much different, except the chakra flow stops at the feet, which will be harder to precisely control than just letting the chakra flow and exit the feet.~ “That was incredible.” ~Yonshi says as Hikaru basically teleports to the top of the post. ~ “Let’s just hope I can do the same. Ok, I will try my best at it.” ~Yonshi says before making the hand seal Tiger. Yonshi begins to channel the chakra to his legs in the feet, which isn’t the hard part; the hard part is keeping there until it can be released. Yonshi then takes up a running stance and releases the chakra in full burst as he begins to run. Yonshi travels about four feet to his left quickly before stopping as he didn’t channel enough chakra into his legs. Yonshi was proud that he could at least accomplish the technique on the first try, but only be able to move a few feet is far from what the technique can do. Yonshi forms the hand seal Tiger once more before channeling chakra into his legs and feet, this time more than the amount last time. He then lines up once more and begin to run, this time trying to make a complete circle in a matter of seconds. He moves fast enough to appear a blur to the untrained eye before ending back in the same spot he was before, having ran a full five foot wide circle. He looks at Hikaru for approval. ~ “Was that good enough? I know I need to work on my chakra control but for a first time that’s not so bad right?” Pushing the Limit LightFang: -As the boy went off to start his training Hikaru figured it was time to work on his own training. This one would most likely prove to be more difficult than the technique he was teaching the boy. Hikaru was working on learning to open the second gate of the eight. He already knew how to opent he first with relevent ease and was hoping to push that barrier back to the next level today. Flexing his arms down in a semicircular fashion he would gather his chakra in the pit of his gut and surge it toward the first gate in his brain. He would release the restraints on his muscles and allow himself 100% control over his strength, essentially increasing his output by 5. He needed to enter this state before he could even attempt to open the second gate. However it was at this time that Yonshi interupted him to ask about his own training. Relaxing a moment but not releasing the first gate Hikaru would look up and tell him," You need to work on covering distances, the objective wont always be five feet in front of you. Climb ontop of that post." He would instruct Yonshi while pointing at another post 10 yards away. "That post over there, in one use of the body flicker I want you to get from the post your on to that one over there." content that that would take the boy some time to manage he would turn his attention back to his own training, focusing his chakra to the second point in his brain. He could almost feel the energy rising arround him as he attempted to kick down this door, however he just couldnt get through it. something was blocking him out and he needed to work harder at opening it.- Exceling at Speed Guest_YukoAburame: ~Yonshi didn’t mean to interrupt Hikarus personal training, but it happened, and now Yonshi has a new set of instructions. Use the body flicker to get to the post about 10 feet away. ~ “In one use? I will do my best.” ~Yonshi says before making the hand seal Tiger once more, this time putting as much chakra as he could in his legs and feet without it pouring out. ~ “This should do the trick.” ~Yonshi says as he then dashes for the post. He quickly reaches it, jumping at the last second in order to end up atop of it. He does a flip mid jump and allows his hand to touch the post before doing a hand stand on the post. Yonshi puts a big cheesy grin on his face.~ “Hehe, I did it!” ~He says before losing his balance on his hands and falling face first into the dirt. He without haste jumps to his feet though, still excited about having done the task flawlessly. Though the pain was still sitting in his face. ~ “I don’t want to interrupt your training so whenever you’re ready you may teach me further.” ~Yonshi says before taking a seat, giving himself some time to rest.~ Going Beyond Expectations LightFang: -The force was taking a toll on Hikaru as he tried desperately to open the next chakra gate. He would send his arm flying outward and strike a nearby tree crushing the bark on it and leaving it bare where his fist made contact. When he pulled his hand back there were noticable cracks in the tree. He would calm himself once more before turning to Yonshi to see how he was progressing. The boy seemed to learn quick, seems familiar but Hikaru himself knows how hard it is to hit the wall when you usually excell at everything thrown your way. "Alright so you got that down. Now to add the taijutsu to this technique. Its simple enough, i want you to use that jutsu to get in close to one of these posts and strike it as if you were fighting it. When you do that then use the jutsu again and chain that into another attack from another angle." Hikaru wondered if this boy was going to be able to use this jutsu without the handseals at some point. If he ever managed that then he surely would be able to chain these attacks quickly. "I find that doing this often confuses opponents. Its hard to block multiple directions of attack when your opponent is moving all over like that. Go ahead and give it a try." After that Hikaru would go back to his training as he began to strike the tree he hit earlier over and over while he focused his chakra toward the second gate in his brain. He knew that he was wasting energy this way, but this gate was supposed to rejuvinate the body and give the user a large surge of energy. There is a reason it was called the gate of healing.- Guest_YukoAburame: ~Yonshi nodded at the next set of request while leaving the man to his business. Yonshi was still curious as to what he was doing, but he figured he’d just ask later. Yonshi then stands up and puts about five feet between him and the post. He then made the hand seal Tiger and began to channel chakra to his feet. ~ “I’m going to have to channel chakra faster than what I’m at right now if I want to pull this off. At my current rate it takes me a few seconds before I can use it.” ~Yonshi then dashes at the post, twirling and using the moment of the twirl to deliver a swift forearm to the post. Yonshi then jumps back and whilst in the air, makes the hand sign Tiger, channeling chakra into his legs once more. As soon as his feet hit the ground he rushes forward, swooping around to the back of the post and delivering a powerful elbow to it. He then crouches down and swings his leg at the post, kicking it in a leg sweep fashion before quickly making the hand seals Boar, Ox, and then a seal that was Tiger, just with one hand. He then slams his hands into the ground.~ “Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm.” ~The ground around the post then begins to spiral inward towards the post, causing it to sink as it begins to crack in multiple places. The violent spiraling mixed with the hardness of the earth is a deadly combo indeed as the post quickly disappeared from view, now buried under the ground. Yonshi then stood up, panting lightly as it took a bit out of him, especially containing the Tearing earth Turning Palm to a small space only around the post.~ “I hope that was good enough. I know it wasn’t back to back to back body flickers but I don’t think I could do it in rapid succession like that.” Break for Lunch LightFang: -Hikaru would notice the sun was now high in the sky as it was reaching noon. He would sigh and say to himself "Guess it wasn't today." He then would turn to the boy as he closed the first gate. Hikaru was short on breath after this but still managed to say, "I think your getting the hang of it, I'd polish it up a bit and work on using it back to back if you want to use it in NinTai techniques. Now I'm gunna head home to get some lunch before my evening missions come in. Good luck with your training." Hikaru then would turn on his heel and run back towards the village. "See ya round!"- Outcome * Yonshi has learned Body Flicker Technique * Hikaru has done the 1st day of training for Gate of Healing * Hikaru and Yonshi have met each other